CAGED
by Sykoe AnimeCrasherz
Summary: Always caged, Hinata tastes freedom when a thief named Naruto helps her escape her masters clutches. When she is recaptured and betrothed to prince Sasuke, the choice is hers: the man who's heart she stole, or the man who stole her heart? TWIST!
1. Dancer

**Sykoe**: Honestly, I don't know where all of these ideas come from, but I have to write them or they pester me.

Sometimes, I find them kind of cute, and subject people to them.

So here goes, enjoy my romanticky angsticky CAGED.

* * *

**Chapter 1, Dancer**

The pungent stench of alcohol permeated the air, overpowering the ever-present smell of urine in the Red Light District. From all parts of the world, soldiers and drunkards came to spend their money on gluttony and sins of the flesh inside the brothels and bars lining the dirty streets. Wasted poor littered the avenues, shouting, cursing, and it all disgusted me as I looked on from my vantage point.

My body ached with restlessness, and I shifted in the cage incarcerating me so as to ease the pain in my legs, daring not to lean on the bars of my prison for fear of tipping it over. The brass cage stood about four feet tall and only gave me room to kneel uncomfortably. Always, I was bolted into this oversized birdcage when my master and his servants traveled, transporting me from one city to the next, performing an exotic dance for hooting, barbaric men.

_A slut is all I am and all I ever would be,_ my master would leer at me as his servants looked me up and down, perched in my cage, with desire.

Abruptly, the cart upon which my cage rested lurched forward and halted in front of a sleazy-looking brothel. Hauling my cage - with me inside - through the back door, my master, his servants, and I entered a lavishly decorated establishment. Expensively embroidered drapes lined the walls, while incense clouded the air and drugged both men and hookers alike.

But even the intense, penetrating scent of incense could not mask the reek of sweat and sex lingering in the air, and I brought a silken seeve to my nose.

Watching patiently through glittering, lavender eyes as the heavy padlock was unlatched and the creaking door restricting my freedom swung open, I was helped out of my cage.Shaking numbness out of my limbs, I approached the dimly torch-lit stage.

"Showtime." my master whispered into my ear, sneering. The skeezebag whose "generosity" allowed me to be a slave to mankind's craving desire than a slave to death's jaws. His "kindness" helped him adopt me as a good-as-dead orphan and harvest my "talent" for money. Sometimes I wonder if I'd rather have died.

Center stage was mine as drummers surrounding the spotlight began to pound out a seductive beat. At first, my hips swayed with the rythm, but soon I felt my whole body undulating in time with the drums.

Dancing freed my mind and body. Movements made me feel filthy and impure, but beautiful. I had so many eyes trained upon me. I could dignore their burning, wanting stares and let my body flow with the music and melt into the ecstasy. Escape this pain. This suffocating, tainting grime.

The world grew burry. Incense poisoned me with every movement and every breath; psychedelic colors blended and dripped into one another and lights flashed like fairies before my eyes. Dull, buzzing voices of men shouting catcalls became barely audible as my mind began to cloud.

I was high.

Nausea overtook my senses, and faintness slowed me. Ornamented robes slid off and bunched up around me. It sure was hot in here.

Rotten breakfast from yesterday rose to my mouth, but I swallowed it back down in time to finish my dance. Just as screams for more arose, I dashed outside and vomited.

My master and the brothel owner heeded the livid crowd and chased after me.

"Great." my burly master kicked me in my right leg as I bent down to spit bits of food and acid. "She's drunk, throwing up all over this expensive shit I got her for her little performances."

"What a lightweight; that was quick." the brothel owner's look of surprised disgust turned to one of amusement. "Usually takes 'em ten minutes just to get a buzz."

"Yeah, bitch never drinks. Never sniffs anything, either." my master spat. "'Sides, this wench's been sick. Summat wrong."

"Dontcha ever get 'er drunk? Y'know," the owner's voice dropped, "they always say the whores work better when they've a little summat to drink."

"This one's no whore." my master remarked, and I mistook this as a defense. "Not yet. Found the wench as an orphan, had so much kindness-" both men snickered, "-took her in. Her "talent" pays me back, know what I mean?"

At this, they both guffawed. Vulgar.

Lost in my contempt for all men, I was jerked out of my thoughts by a loud crash, and a blur of yellow. Having not yet fully regained my senses, my fuzzy vision could only register a fast-approaching figure about a foot taller than me. The figure slowly began to take shape, and the form of a boy was dully outline against crimson lights - a thief.

"STOP HIM!" several gruff voices, shouting furiously, and I heard more running and crashing sounds, and harsh breaths.

Before I knew it, the thief's hands roughly grasped my bony, narrow shoulders, and held me so tight he picked me up to my tippy-toes.

"Shoot at me," his voice cracked, fearful, behind me, "and kill her!"

The several armed men -I now knew they were police- chasing the blond thief stopped in their tracks and contemplated what to do. One of the slow ones just catching up from being so heavy, still running, threw a knife. He must not have seen me.

The knife grazed my shoulder. Okay shot.

"Shit." the pick-pocket behind me cursed under his breath and released me. Running into an alley, he disappeared.

Shooken out of their amazed stupor, my master and the brothel owner reached over in my direction. The world spun around me, swallowing their hands and words, but I forced myself to go forward. Infuriated shouts ensued.

Pushing through a cloud of dizziness, I ran into the dark alley, surveyed upwards until I spotted the thief climbing upon some rafters 12 feet off of the ground, clinging like a little monkey.

I giggled drunkenly, hiccuping. How funny.

Hearing rackety noises behind me, I shouted up to the thief.

"Wait!" my voice came strained and raspy. I could barely recognize it at all, as I was always scolded for using it, thus never did. Women should be seen, not heard.

The monkey-like pick-pocket cursed, glancing at the guards approaching rapidly. A moment's hesitation... and he lowered himself down reluctantly, almost shyly. Hanging from a ledge just beyond my reach, he outstretched his arm for me. His dirty hand clasped my bony wrist and tugged upwards, helping me scramble up the walls. I shot a quick glance behind me. Those police officers were tall, but big around the middle. Slower than a couple of teenagers, especially for my ape-ish savior.

I wasn't exactly born a spider monkey, as this little thief apparently was. Years of being locked up had taken their toll, and my body was dangerously out of shape. I was starved from day to day. The hygiene of the conditions I'd been kept in was grody. Only the second roof we'd jumped, and my chest was heaving; my breath was as harsh as the policemen's pursuing us.

The incense's effects slowed me down as well, tripping me over invisible bumps and corners. My sluggishness exasperating the both of us, the thief's hand squeezed my wrist painfully.

Every so often I felt a hand brush my leg or back. Those frickin officers must be dead-set on killing us. Fear and adrenaline pushed me forward.

"Almost there." the thief's voice reached my ears, pleasant among the angry shouts of our predators.

We reached the edge of a roof. What now?!

Letting go of my wrist, I felt his hand close around mine.

"Do you trust me?" his voice was hopeful, laced with determination.

"What..." my mind screamed. Would I die if I did?

"Do you trust me?' his words became urgent, pleading.

"Yes." No.

Another policeman's hand latched onto my collar, pulling me back by my simple robe.

Then, I felt the wind whip my hair and face and the ground gave way beneath me, an arm around me, and the hand latched onto my collar was gone.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the officers stop dead in their tracks at the edge of the roof and curse the gods. I let out a heavy sigh of relief, but immediately sucked it back in a gasp.

We were flying!

The streets whizzed beneath and behind us in a blur of crimson luminescence, as this boy held me and swung down a rope, clinging to a Red Light. Passing bright streets and dark alleys, we soared, gaining speed until he stopped in front of a lonely looking alley.

Letting go of the light, the blond thief jumped down gracefully and landed on all fours, like a kitty, while I landed on my stomach and got the wind knocked out of me, like an idiot.

Gasping, my breaths came shallow and rapid. The light-haired boy helped me up and brushed some dirt off my robes. Deep, azure eyes searched my face with some strange expression, different than the perverted stares I was used to. It was like he was searching me, looking into me and trying to read my intentions.

He must have decided I was harmless, for he lead me deep into the shadows. Amazed, I didn't know how he could tell all of these alleys apart. I would get lost on the rooftops alone, without him. Then again, not like_ I_ would have use for directions. Where would _I _ever go.

At the end of the dark alley stood a seemingly abandoned building. Upon entering, I realized it was inhabited by poor families, hookers upon drunkards, homeless. Society's rejects.

The boy led me past all of these bodies with indifference, as if this was an every day sight for him. I wasn't really bothered, as I was used to this kind of scene as well. Didn't make it any better, didn't make it any worse.

Walking to the end of the hallway, he checked to make sure I was close behind him and began his ascent of a shadowed stairway. Reaching the top of the surprisingly short set, it was too dark for me to make out anything. He, having memorized the place already (I bet) stepped ahead of me and opened a creaking door.

_More_ stairs. Screaming in pain, my leg muscles were desperate for rest. Breathing was a hassle, and I was ashamed of my own weakness as my mind and body begged and pleaded for a break. But I had to keep up or I would become lost in this pitch, swallowed by some toothy monster. Or a man.

At long last, he stopped. I bumped into him a tiny bit, just enough for me to feel the scratchiness of his raggedy shirt brush against my face.

Having finally adjusted my eyes to the darkness a bit, I was able to discern his arm moving upwards, toward a doorknob. Dear Lord, I braced myself for another set of stairs, stairs, stairs...

But to my relief, behind the door sat a musty, moth-ball smelling room covered in rugs and rags. Any walls were swallowed by the thick, old and falling-apart carpets draped over everything. It reminded me of the brothel, though nowhere near as fancy.

Slowly, I took smalls steps to the middle of the room, turning in a circle and observing everything around me. The blond thief just watched me dully, like a puppy exploring her new little environment.

Paying close attention to detail, I noticed an old rug worn with age. Subdued light escaped from the rips in the edges. Patched up and glowing, it stood out against all of the other blankets. I wondered, what could be behind it that illuminated it so?

As if reading my thoughts, the blond thief paced quickly to the other end of the room, where the rug hung docilely. With one graceful movement of his arm the rug was swept back, revealing beauty like I had never seen.

The entire city stood before me, naked and exposed to whoever stood in this simple room. From this gorgeous haven, I could see the city as I was never able to, exploring places I had never been. A woman hanging her clothes. A young boy running. Stray dogs poking their noses in trash cans and where they shouldn't.

Beyond that, I surveyed the forests around the city, mysterious and ready to gobble up any fools who ventured in. Even further still, stood the Red Light District, glaring scarlet next to the brown city and emerald forest. Shivers made their way down my spine, reminding me of what I had escaped and what would happen if I went back. Instinctively, I averted my eyes, instead turning my pale orbs to the person who was revealing this beautiful secret to me.

His gaze was fixed, pensive, on the large town below us. Sitting on the windowsill, his left leg rested on the edge, knee bent, while his left elbow was propped on that knee. Right leg resting in this muffled room, it was the only thing anchoring him from falling over. Reaching a tanned hand into his once-white (now brown, dirty, greasy) shirt, he produced a loaf of bread. Breaking it in half and offering me a piece, his darting gaze paused briefly on my face.

Not quite used to such heights, I stayed cautiously behind the windowsill where I wouldn't die and tentatively leaned against it, sitting gingerly so as not to fall to a bloody demise. Reaching out cautiously and delicately grabbing a piece of the bread, I leaned back against the side of the square window and sank my teeth into the loaf.

Akward silence ensued.

"So," we both began.

"Ah-" I paused, embarrassed, and felt warmth rush to my cheeks.

"You first." he took a bite of his bread. I was trapped.

"Well.." I fished for the right words to form my thoughts into language, "Um, th-thank you... for the bread. And for showing me this."

Now our bodies faced eachother, allowing me a clear view of his face, slightly turned downwards and away from me. Those deep, azure eyes of his were stunning against the sun-browned shade of his face. Sandy blond hair fell in tousled bunches around his head. It was probably dirty, but I couldn't tell from here, and it was cute; all messy around his three-year-old type cheeks stuffed with bread.

My heart and stomach fluttered. I must have been sicker than I thought.

Turning his attention to the city, he began his introduction. "My name... my only name I can remember being called, is Naruto. I'm a... thief, I guess."

"Um, Hinata, I... I'm..." I blushed. What could I say?

"Don't. I know what you are."

"I'm not a whore, if that's what you're thinking." my shy demeanor quickly turned defensive. The one non-material treasure I held most dear; my virginity. Purity. Virtue. Call it what you may, that was what I was most grateful for. My master had kept me like this for value. Girls like me -fresh, unused and unexperienced- sold for fortunes. I knew the day would come when it would be all gone.

"Oh." he reddened with a blood flow to compete with mine, and turned his attention to the city.

Guilt immediately flooded my being, searching desperately for something to excuse my behavior. So I was grateful when he filled the void of tension with words. "Look," he stretched his arm out of the windowsill, a tiny, insignificant human limb pointing with such powerful purpose, "Do you see?"

What hadn't I seen? What was he pointing at?

"The castle. There, you see?" I obeyed. Ornate turrets towered over the pathetic little world below. Standing proudly atop a hill overshadowing even the godlike forest, townspeople could probably see it from their second floor windows. "Someday, I want to go there. Even if the best I can do is probably be a servant... I always think...

I've always_ thought_ life wouldn't be such a pain in the ass if I had been born royalty. I mean, all my life it's been _"riff raff, thief, pick-pocket",_ you name it. I can't really remember my childhood so well, but for as long as I know I've wished for something that can make life worthwile. That castle is one of the last things I see before I go to sleep."

His words hit me like a storm, brought on by years of bottled emotions and broken dreams. I wallowed in his intense determination, being crushed and smothered by a society that pushes back the poor, seeing them only as sources of labor, or mouths to feed. I guess we had that in common; no family, no friends, no life. He knew what it was like to fend for himself, but then again I knew what it was like to have your every freedom and privelege stolen away. We were even?

Slumping into a more relaxed posiont, I sighed. We all have our impossible dreams. For the first time in my life, I wondered what it was like to be inside that castle, just beyond my reach. Maybe perform.

Then again, this Naruto's life wasn't exactly so bad.

Savoring, I took a big bite of the bread and chewed the mouthful slowly.

* * *

**Sykoe:** RIFF-RAFF! STREET RAT! 

Go Aladdin! This was actually a daydream during a test, but... it pretty much IS Aladdin during this first chapter. Hope it doesn't bother people.

Notes: I know a brothel is a whorehouse, but I don't really know what they look like, exactly how they work... I try my best. Also, I don't EXACTLY know the workings of a Red Light District... but can we pretend I do? Finally, while everything here is kind of Japanese-traditiony, the castle is a bit Reinassance/Middle Ages style. So... don't hate me?

Please... review! Need criticism... praise... comments...


	2. Street Rat

**Sykoe: **As I write this, I have a fever. Stayed up all night trying not to throw up -hate throwing up- and I didn't, thank God. Still feeling kinda sick, so I'd rather not go outside and do stuff. Rather write.

Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 2, Street Rat**

I never had a name because I never had a past. My memories are divided and scrambled up into chopped up fragments of once cherished moments. When I close my eyes and think, hard, I feel myself riding on someone's shoulders, taste a food that I hate, and see the browned skin of a beautiful, strong woman wrapping her arms around me and whispering chants, not in English.

How much I would give to ride on those shoulders once more, to eat the food even though I detest it, and to know who that woman was and what the hell those words _mean._

But no matter how much I want, I can never get. So I get what I _can _by stealing. A light-fingered, nimble and athletic skinny boy is all I am. I have nothing going for me but the ability to stick my hand into some rich lady's purse and get a couple of coins, a snack, anything, and escape without so much as a second look.

She changed it all.

She changed my life. The dancer. She was so insignificant; being in the Red Light District there were countless like her. What made her different? Her presence altered my reality. Her acquaintance made my heart ache and hunger for something more than memories.

* * *

It was another day of dirty, hungry discomfort. I usually don't get caught stealing bread, but this time, I was seen. It was getting late, and I had snatched a loaf of the delicious-smelling bread to ward off nighttime hunger pangs. The man selling the bread saw me, and so did a couple of police offers. I never knew they could be so persistent. 

I had no idea where to run, but since I knew that speed was my greatest advantage, I decided to take the long way back to where I sleep. The streets were crowded that night, which _should _have made it easier to escape. In a panic, I ran into the Red Light District. I had no idea what was wrong with me that night.

Passing by numerous men lured by the siren calls of women willing to lie on their backs for the price of something as cheap as this bread, I had no time to pay attention. I had not time for desire.

Rounding the corner, I saw her.

It wasn't very appealing the way she was throwing up, and it slowed me down a little. When she straightened herself up from her bending-over-spitting-on-the-ground position, I could see, she was kind of cute. She was about my age too. Sickened me how young girls could be here.

The policemen were catching up. I had no idea where I was now, having not frequented this part of town. So, I improvised.

I used her like a human shield. Now that I look back on it, I realize that the men really wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if need be. Just another sex doll and a thief to rid this town of. Plenty more where that came from.

One man did attack her, threw a soard. Scared the shit out of me how I was putting this girl in danger, so I ran. I never would have guessed that she'd followed me. I wouldn't have.

I had no other choice but to take her with me. Already afraid of the danger I'd put myself in, and remembering so clearly how that knife grazed her shoulder, I didn't want to think about what they'd do to her. And, now that she'd ran from her masters, she'd probably receive a hefty beating out of them.

Out of pity, I lowered myself. Now that I had 90 pounds of girl in tow, I didn't know if we were exactly going to... make it. But what was the point of regretting it now?

Was actually kind of exhilarating to have a partner in crime, or so I pictured her at the moment. I'd never had anything but negative attention before, but holding her tiny hand as we ran, and holding her freedom in my care, I felt powerful for once. Needed.

After a while of running, I could still go on and on. I was used to escaping. But I could hear her strained breaths, and I could feel her slowing down and tripping. What else could I do but get frustrated? I practically dragged her forward. The strained breaths of those persistent-as-hell police officers were almost as close as hers.

Unexpectedly, we reached the edge of a roof. This wouldn't have been such a problem if we weren't cornered, sitting ducks without another roof to jump onto. Thinking fast, I devised a last-ditch effort, half-baked plan that only a stupid boy in trouble could think of.

"Do you trust me?"

What else could I say?

"Yes."

What else could she?

Wrapping my arm around her, I jumped.

Of course I held onto something: a Red Light.

If she hadn't been an emaciated slave and I hadn't been an emaciated thief, I don't know if we could have been held up by that paper light and the rope it hung on.

We made it. We escaped.

How much of a fool I was to think that my problems ended there. They only began.

I looked at her. In all this time, I hadn't registered her as a human being with feelings, only a body with a soul inside of it. But what kind of soul had she? What were girls fromt the Red Light District like, could they be trusted?

Aside from my belief that she had slept with more men than I could count, her face held innocence. Even after apparent years of emaciation and starvation, her cheeks were round. They weren't pink of course- pale, pure white, but they looked squishy and soft, like a child. She looked like a child.

Not knowing what else I could do but leave her here, I decided to lead her into my humble abode. (Where I "lived".) Aware that we were passing all of the rejected inhabitants living below me, I decided not to cause a scene and just pretend they weren't there. That's what I always did, anyway.

Guilt overwhelmed me when I realized the stairs were tiring her, but what else could I do? We were almost there.

With a bit of hesitation, I opened the door. I knew it wasn't much, so I was confused when she seemed like she_... liked_ it. Aside from the view, I didn't really like it other than a place to escape bad weather and cold nights.

That's it, the view! I should show her the view. An appetite to impress her influenced my actions and thoughts as I made my way to the blanket that covered up the huge window linking this room to the outside world.

To my relief and utter joy, she loved it. The view, after I had removed the blanket, amazed her. I could see it in her eyes, and it made me... happy.

She made me happy.

Hearing my stomach grumble, I sat down on the ledge of the window and took out the bread; the only reason I had met this girl anyways. Wordlessly, I handed it to her, and watched her take the first bite. She looked as ravenous as I felt.

We talked for a while. I had never known it, having no social life, but I get easily attached. I felt the urge to reveal my secrets to this girl. She didn't speak much, but I spoke enough for the both of us. I showed her the castle -which she had probably seen before anyways- and told her about my endeavors to go there someday, to be inside of its stone walls and towers.

Her quiet demeanor didn't deter my torrents of words and useless dreams. She even began to open up a little, later into the night. I learned her name, and I learned the was **not**, in fact, a whore. She was a _dancer_.

No wonder she seemed more innocent and out of place where I found her. She _was_ innocent.

Into the night, I grew more attached. I saw her smile. Heard her thoughts form into words spoken by a beautiful voice.

We slept on other ends of the same room that night, and it wasn't until morning that this dream, this new memory, was destroyed.

* * *

**Sykoe:** I tried to give this chapter _voice_. I wanted to make it feel like Naruto was talking, not me typing at a computer. So I guess there's a lot of grammar mistakes, choppy sentences... maybe it annoyed people, I'm sorry! But I think it turned out pretty good for what I was aiming for. 

What do you think?


	3. The Story of A Girl

**Sykoe:** Thanks everyone for the reviews!

Damn... I can think of so many events in this story, but I can't think up an ending! Hopefully it'll come to me in time...

Until then -probably a long way away- enjoy CAGED chapter 3:

* * *

**Chapter 3, The Story a Girl**

I still can't believe I did it. _Me_. Weakling little dancer girl, escaping the clutches of a life with no rights and no luxuries. At least, not for the likes of me.

Until today.

* * *

The night was the best of my life while it lasted, but the morning was even better.

Naruto and I had a lot in common, but... I guess it's not good things - dirty, stinky, hungry, and poor. Thieves and "hookers" never smelled good. But at least we could relate?

After sleeping under musty, long un-used blankets (which were actually kind of nice compared to the dirty, greasy, un-_washed_ ones I usually slumbered in) I woke up to a azure sky. The sun wouldn't blaze through the window to wake me up - the window faced west - but a crisp, morning breeze blew in.

I didn't think much of waking up to another empty stomach like I did every day, but upon hearing it growl Naruto insisted we go eat something. Descending stairs to ground level, we passed the poor families and people passed out on the stairwells again, and this time I actually pitied them.

Outisde, I noticed it was about midday - we slept for more than 10 hours! The sun was high in the sky, beating down on us as we stepped out, barefoot, into the rubble-filled alley.

"Come on, I have a favorite place to... _get_ food." Naruto smirked as he he led me through the streets, walking as if he had a meeting to get to. "Just follow me, and walk like you're going somewhere. Don't stop to stare, and don't hesitate. Just walk."

I readily obeyed, already trusting him. Because he sounded like he knew what he was doing, I just followed, slightly curious, kinda nervous. Would I have to run again? I don't think I can take it...

With sore muscles already, would I be _able _to run again? Or would I get caught...

Keeping my chin up and my eyes forward proved itself to be a none-too simple task. My gaze kept straying to my feet, and every time I forced my chin upwards, pointing my nose into the air unnaturally. It seemed so hard to keep my line of vision at eye level - I wondered who actually could!

As we passed one of the countless stands of fruit and bread, meat and jewels, Naruto's hand shot out like an arrow, so quick and light you had to look close to notice it. The owner of the stand was facing the other way while I stopped to gape, and when he turned back around I turned my head quickly. Before I knew it, there was a stolen piece of merchandise in Naruto's shirt and his pocket, and I was an accomplice.

Nothing happened.

So used to being beaten and screamed at for every tiny misdemeanor or even remotely offensive act I brought to life, I could do nothing but gape -inwardly, of course- at the fact that _nobody had noticed._ Feelings of thrill and triumph, though I had done nothing, coursed through my veins as I simply walked down crowded streets, just another civilian.

Hinata. Another civilian. I still couldn't string those words into a sentence.

It wasn't until after we had passed through several streets that I mustered the courage to whisper, excitedly, to Naruto, "Where to now?"

"Well..." he began, his uncertainty thwarting my eagerness, "I could give you the grand tour of this city. I think you'd like it. Got nothing else to do." He grinned, widely.

At his smile, the atmosphere brightened, and I was once again ardent to follow him wherever he would take me. Wherever we would go, I'd be happy.

"Down this first avenue, is..." he swept his arm upwards above his head and back down next to his hip in a grand gesture, "the marketplace! But you've already seen here, so..."

He picked up his step a bit, so I was almost panting as I tried to keep up with him. "...here it is."

"A..." I'd seen one of these before, heard of one somewhere. "A school?"

"Yeah, a learning place. Teachers teach, students learn. I've always wanted to go to one, so I could at least know..." he began to walk along the edge of the road, trying to keep his balance, and holding his arms out as wobbly wings. "...I wish I could know if what they say is written in all the books in the world is actually true. What goes on out there, beyond this crappy town and this damn forest, what goes on in the world besides the life of an insignificant, poor," I winced at this last comment, "_stupid_ boy?"

"But you're not stupid!" I practically shouted, walking up behind him. "Even if you can't read or write, and even if you can't understand the words written inside of books, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met!"

Scratch that- the only nice person.

Pausing, not sure how to take this compliment, he turned away and began to walk back the other way.

"Since there's really nothing back there, let's go to the other side of town. I have some.. friends that I want you to meet. I think you'd like them."

Not sure yet how to handle his mood swings, I stayed silent, busying myself with picking some orange weeds from the side of the road. Near them were some tiny white flowers, growing in bunches, and yellow flowers with hundreds of miniature petals. The tiny bouquet I was creating out of weeds was so bright and yellow and sunny, the image of Naruto when he smiled out of true happiness popped in my head.

I picked up my pace to keep up behind him.

"So.. where did you say these friends of yours were at?" I tried to hinder awkwardness with conversation.

"Well, it's kind of far."

"How far?"

"It's near..." he paused, and I picked some violets hidden in the grass. "...the Red Light District."

The violets in my hand were crushed into wilted mush in my hand. "Th-The..._ R-Red Light District_?" I began to panid wildly, throwing the violets to the ground and wiping my hand on my skirt. If I would have opened my mouth thousands of slurred and stuttered words would have poured out in torrents. If I went back there I'd get caught! I knew it!

"You know," Naruto's gaze went from the smashed flowers to my wide-eyed expression, and panicked as if he had said something not quite right, "W-we don't _have _to go back, you know..."

I breathed deeply, "No. Let's go." I had to be strong.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." There was an unusual hardness in my voice, a mix of determination and worry.

"Hey..." his voice was soft. "I'll keep you safe."

"Yeah..." This boy that I had known for a day was so kind. That was more kindness than I had been shown in my life. My heart did somersaults, and the bright bouquet in my hand was suffocated by my iron grip.

_"IT'S THEM!"_

* * *

This time, I didn't soar. When a hand snatched my collar and jerked me back, I was held in place, all luck gone with the wind. I was trapped now; my fate was sealed. 

I never even got to meet his friends! Lamenting over that would be of no use now... It'd probably be best for me just to forget the past two days. My master would make sure to erase those luxurious moments from my memories, and fill my mind with pain again.

My hand shot out desperately, and his too, until somebody his hit with the blunt end of a wooden stick. Naruto figure slumped to the floor, and he lay motionless. For a fleeting moment I expected his eyes to shoot open, or for him to stand up and send a flying kick to my captors.

But I wasn't rescued. Instead, my arms were held behind my back, twisted behind me. If I moved, it only caused me pain. So I gave up. I went limp. I was dragged away.

But... I didn't end up in the same place I was in last time. No, from here, there was no escape.

* * *

**Sykoe:** Ok, ok, didn't mean for it to sound so hopeless. Of course you know, for Sasuke to appear she has to go SOMEWHERE. And for her to be lovey with him she has to be somewhere non-hellish. So hang in there!

REVIEW! GREATLY APPRECIATED!


	4. Girls Like Me

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz:** EEE! I love you guys!

I will commit to updating now... I WILL.

Try...

* * *

**Chapter 4, Girls Like Me**

I never thought it was possible for a girl to be innocent, and work in the Red Light District. To be a good person, or to be a normal human being at all. Not hollowed or empty.

Well, except for me. I was the only person in the Red Light District like me, probably.

But how could I know that? It's not like I've ever met anyone _else _there before.

I thought I was the only one alone in my struggles. I was wrong.

* * *

"Don't even try, babe. You pissed us off enough." The man with the bulging, hairy arms pinning my arms behind me hissed in my ear. His stale breath reached my nose like a moist, gunky mist, "Now if I were you, I'd do what I'm told from now on." 

His grip on my arms tightened and he picked me up, just like that, and threw me into a cage. When I heard the click of the latch, my heart dropped to my stomach. Not again. No no no no no no no. I promised myself; never again.

When the tears began streaming down my face, I didn't know if it was from the pain in my arms, face, and shoulders where I hit the cage or from the frustration of having nowhere to turn. Even from here, I could see Naruto lying on the ground, unconscious. I tried calling to him, but my voice came out raspy and crackly.

"Naruto..." I whispered once again, as the large man who had grabbed me stood before Naruto and spat on him. He cursed Naruto, called him a dirty swine.

_It's not like you make an honest living either,_ I thought. But what good would that do.

The cage I was trapped in began to quake as the cart it was on began to rumble away. My thoughts once again belonged to a mind without a voice. Nothing mattered now, nothing but my body. My brain was worthless.

It's funny how you can be in paradise one minute and in the depths of hell the next. Life's a cutie like that.

Trying to cry as silently as I could, I layed my head against one of the metal bars, and slumped down. Nobody could see me. If I slouched down low enough, maybe I'd disappear. Maybe I could just roll into a little ball and sleep, and never wake up. Maybe they'd forget about me.

But even if I could escape the world around me for a minute, I couldn't escape my thoughts. My memories wandered to the times which I had danced and danced, tirelessly. Where I had endured the looks and the gropes and the words and just did what I was told, out of mortification of becoming another body; another sex doll.

If I was mortified then, when I hadn't done anything wrong, and I had done my best despite what that meant, then what was I now? All of the doubts and little nagging fears in my mind had morphed into a granite block of terror. What would happen to me now?

Something told me that I wouldn't go back to dancing.

Curse my mind! I shook my head. I had slept so much the last night that I could do nothing but be wide awake. My only saviors were my eyelids.

I tried making myself feel better...

What's the worse that could happen to me? The could um... no, actually, everything's pretty damn bad.

I could always run away again! Fat chance.

I could kill myself? As if I had the courage.

What would I do then...

"We're here, bitch. Out you go." The horse pulling the cart stopped, and the man at the reins jumped down to the back of the cart and helped the fat, hairy man pull my cage out. As always, old dirt streets marked the horses path. Some beggar children stood around with cups, while others just looked up with soulful, longing eyes. I wanted to give those rag-clad children the world, to clean their brown, dirty skin and feed them so they would'nt be skin and bones. But I might as well be one of them.

The building we stopped at was nothing special, at least from the outside. Another wooden building, built of planks with a door and four walls. Pretty ugly and simple, but not exactly falling apart.

The man that held the reins, my master, opened the door for the big burly man. They carried my cage inside.

Once the door hinged shut, it was dark. There was a tiny hallway and a staircase, which they carried me down. At the end of the narrow stairs was a little bend, a door, then a room. Full of girls. Some slept. Most sat around. Some talked to each other, some braided each other's hair, and some just cried. Most were scantily clad. The walls of the room were lined with bunk beds, sagging in the middle, stained, and with thin, raggedy blankets. There was a sink with a big bar of soap on one end of the room, and a bare bulb hanging from the middle.

Was this where I was doomed to say?

"You..." the burly man set down my cage none-too-gently, while my master unlocked the latch and stood up, "bitch, out."

He kicked the cage as the door swung open and I fell out, on my hands and knees, onto the cold, packed-dirt floor.

"Stay." him and the monstrous man carried my cage away. At the click of the lock on the door, I knew this was where I was going to be stuck in, probably for a while.

Had they sold me? My mind raced. What if I was finally going to be forced to sell my body, to "buy" my way out of here. As if that would ever happen. Once I died, got too sick to be kept cheaply and killed, or turned into an old hag (if I was lucky to live lond enough) they would probably kick my used body out onto the streets anyway.

The door clicked open, and I braced myself. There stood my master, the burly man, and a new man. This new man surveyed the room momentarily, then spat.

"That one." my master pointed at me. What was I supposed to do, dance?

"Hm... she's a pretty one. Could pay some good money in a couple of years. Yer price."

My master whispered a number, and the man's eyes widened. "Y'ain't serious?"

"This one's a virgin. I better get a fck'n good price off of her or I'm taking my business elsewhere."

"Ya don't say? Well you could've mentioned that before, that changes the whole story! Folks pay good money... I"l take her."

"Pleasure doing business with ya." They shook, left, and I was not longer my masters. I belonged to this place.

A virgin, worth a lot, but not for long.

"You, girl. Come here." I turned slowly, to face a yellow-haired girl. She seemed like she was at least trying to be friendly. At least I wasn't "bitch" this time.

"Your name?" A pink-haired one inquired of me in her tiny girl voice. She was cute. Pink hair, how unusual.

"Hinata..." The name barely escaped my lips.

"There." the pretty blonde one stopped working on the long brown tresses of a tall, tanned one. The blonde smiled; there were two, cute, conservative buns sitting atop the brunette's head. "Want me to do your hair, Sakura?" she asked the pink-haired one.

"Hinata. What a pretty name. I couldn't remember my name, so Ino-" she gestured towards the blonde one now running her fingers through the greasy pink locks, "-nicknamed me Sakura, for the pink hair. And, this is Tenten." she gestured towards the brunette, now sitting quietly.

A thought suddenly hit me. A thought that wasn't like my others; I guess it was ok to ask this, "H-how long... how long have you all been here?"

"I've been here since I was a little girl." Sakura's face turned into shadow. "I can't remember much of my childhood."

"Same here." piped in Ino, as the same nostalgic expression washed over her face. I could almost see the fragmented memories play across their faces as they strained to recall pleasant things from their girlhoods. There wasn't much, as their minds soon wandered back to Earth and they focused on me again.

"Tenten... Tenten's only been here a while." Sakura spoke, as Tenten continued to sit. "She was kidnapped only a few months ago." Breaking free of Ino's grasps on her now party braided hair, Sakura wrapped her arms around Tenten and dragged her close, as if she was only a limp little child. Tenten let herself be manipulated as Sakura held her close to her heart, stroking her head.

"Poor girl." Ino scooted behind Sakura to continue with her hair. "She never speaks. Ever."

"You finished, Ino?" Sakura turned, screwing up the bow Ino was tying on the end of Sakura's long braid with a red ribbon.

"Hold still! I just need to tie it... there. Want me to do yours now, Hinata?"

A lump caught in my throat. She looked at me with a smile full of friendliness and affection. This love I could not understand. I was undeserving. So I wouldn't have to look at her face anymore, I nodded slowly.

I could feel her fingers slowly and gently untangling my midnight blue hair. I was curious as to what she was going to do. As she tugged on my hair with the gentle caress of her soft, pale hands, I felt my scalp prickle and tingle, ticklish. It felt good, and I relaxed.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Her voice was hopeful, but steady.

I felt the story of Naruto and the story of my life as a dancer spilling out to her as if she were my fairy godmother and it was her right to have my troubles dumped onto her. So this was her secret. She relaxed girls by being friendly and doing their hair, and they spoke.

Not exactly a dirty trick, actually more of a kind one. Clever.

As I spoke, she only nodded and gave a few "ahas" , "oh dears", and "you dont says", which only made me more willing to speak my tale. I relived all of my memories in this dark room full of girls.

I cried.

As her fingers untwined from my hair, her hand brushed my face and wiped a tear. "Don't cry. I finished. Look."

Sakura handed her a broken piece of glass, from a mirror. I could see it was one of their prized possesions.

A pale girl with red splotches around her eyes, nose, and forehead stared back at me. Her eyes were puffy, and there were tears making silent tracks down her face. Her hair was gorgeous.

There were two cute buns sticking out atop her head, perfect and navy blue. Strands of thin, gossamer hair framed her face aside from her short bangs.

"Th-thank you." I could only choke out that short answer, before Sakura hugged me. As I felt my face buried in her kimono, and I could hear her heartbeat, I screamed violent sobs. My shrieks were muffled by her dress, but were still loud enough to catch the attention of girls across the room. Sakura stroked my head the same way she had stroked Tenten, now sleeping, and she shushed me in her soft little girl's voice.

That only made me cry more. I was so undeserving of this unconditional affection. They felt for me, and knew my pain. I felt a warm hand rubbing my back, and calmed down a bit. When the tears slowed down as if a faucet inside of me had turned down, I lay down on Sakura's lap and hiccuped. She continued to stroke my face, and I could have slept right there if the door hadn't opened.

"You! Up!" the man my ex-master had spoken to walked up to me and kicked my stomach, "I see you've made friends." he cackled evilly looking us all up and down pervertedly.

"You're coming with me, I've got a little job for you." he laughed under his breath, smelling of cigarettes. "Perfect."

I followed him up the stairs, willing my legs to work as he dragged me forward by my scrawny arm.

Back on the floor where the door to the street was, he turned to the right and walked down a darker corridor toward a house. Livable quarters, but he chose to keep girls in his basement. Disgusting.

There was a man sitting at a table.

"Would this one work?" the man let go of my arm and gave me a kick, sending me stumbling into the spotlight.

The man at the table stood up, eyes wide. He grabbed my chin and forced my face upwards, looking straight into my eyes. "Where did you get her!?"

"Would she fck'n work or not!"

"She's perfect! I'll take her." the two men shook. Ownership of me had just been passed on. I was now this new man's 'property'. All the love I had felt before drained out of me, and was replaced by pure terror. Where would I go now!? Just when I had been settled, finding girls who cared about me! I was going to be a whore anyway, why couldn't I stay with girls who understood me?

"NO!" I screamed. The word escaped me like vomit, and when I heard it, I wondered if there were any other girls in this room who screamd. No. It was me.

SLAP!

I was facing the floor now, my cheek stung, and there was spittle glistening on the tiles.

"Don't you EVER speak unless spoken to!" the new man grabbed my shoulder. "This one's gonna need some discipline, but it's nothing I can't do. Besides, this one's gonna bring home the bacon for while. You sure she's a virgin?"

"Check yourself! Was a promise." the other man laughed.

And again I was dragged away, but this time not to a cage or a room, but the back of a really old carriage/cart.

"In." the man gestured inside. Was this the calm before the storm? "He he... watch your step, we don't want your fragile little skin to bruise, do we, future princess?"

I let my face go blank. What.

"He, he, that's right, we're on our way to the castle with you princess."

* * *

**AnimeCrasherz:** WOOHOO!!! what's the next chapter?

The castle, you guessed it!!!!

Thanks for being patient. :D

Well... REIVEW.


	5. The Good Life

**Sykoe:** Just to clear some things up:

Naruto does NOT disappear... he is still alive, still a main character, and will show up later with just as much importance as he did in the first two chapters.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten... I"m not sure if they show up again, but they might.

Yes, you probably will meet Naruto's friends. It was in the 3 chapter they were mentioned I think... but never gotten to. But they will appear, oh, they will.

Regarding the rating; I don't write sex scenes, and so far there hasn't been any sex, and Hinata's still innocent so... this story is rated PG13. Also, Hinata's not a sex slave... she could have been, but due to what's gonna happen in this chapter, she's not...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5, The Good Life**

I started out with a miserable life as an exotic dancer... until I tasted sweet freedom. That sweetness was snatched from me as I was sold to become nothing but a doll for pleasure. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I was sold again, like property, to somebody who claimed he would convert me into a "princess."

Now, what could he have been talking about...?

* * *

"Yo, stop here! This is our place." the man who had bought me from that whorehouse shouted to the driver, and the cart jerked to a stop. The man stepped out, pulling me with him, and dragged me into a building... a bath-house. 

He led me into one of the cheapest rooms.

"We..." the man slapped my back so hard I tripped forward, but regained my balance, "are going to get YOU cleaned up." he laughed, fingering the collar of my dirty kimono. Pervert.

Next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a poorly decored room surrounded by plump women removing my clothes and filling a tub with boiling water. The place reeked of stenches mixed together with soap and water. Submerged in peaks of bubbles floating atop scalding water, the women poured buckets of the scorching liquid over my head. Using rough sponges, they scrubbed my skin until it was red and raw and I almost shrieked in pain. I could picture them ripping my scalp off of my head as they pulled and scrubbed my hair down to the roots. Then, more buckets of scalding water.

Suddenly, I stood naked and shivering in the cold, exposed outside of the tub now. Quickly, they wrapped me in towels and I was rubbed to the point of stinging all over.

Just when I thought it was finally all over, a large woman grabbed my head and began parting my hair, hacking away with a coarse-toothed combe. When she was satisfied with the torture she inflicted on me, she then came at me with a fine-toothed comb and scraped it across my scalp until I screamed and all of the lice on my head were probably screaming in pain, too, as they were scraped off of my head and into a bucket.

I escaped from those torturous women's grips with raw, snow-white skin, midnight navy-blue hair plastered straight down over my head, and tears running down my eyes. How it hurts to be clean.

I didn't have long to wonder if they were going to make me wear the same dirty kimono and go back outside, for then I was led into a room apart from the rest in only a towel. This room looked like you had to pay good money to set foot inside. A gem amongst the filthy, steamy rooms smelling of sweat that this bathhouse consisted of.

In this room another bath awaited me, but this one was scented. The water was murky and bubbly, tinged green and the steam gave a faint scent of soapy flowers. Bath-salts, oils, lotions, and creams lined the walls. After leading me into the bath, the same women who had scraped and scratched my scalp so hard and so long their fingers were now pruned commenced to slowly rub oils and lotions into my hair, making it sleek and shiny. They fished my hands and feet out of the water and massaged them, then cleaned my nails.

Why was I being treated so well? Was this the calm before the storm, or what?

I was being covered, submerged, and dipped in so many greasy liquids I felt that by the time I left I would glide and squeak out of the doors and back into the dirty streets a sleek, shiny new girl.

They applied some different liquid to the wound I had in my shoulder (yeah, from chapter one, grazed on the shoulder by a knire, remember?) and I cringed, then relaxed as it turned into a warm, dull, ache.

The liquids were rinsed off with silky, hot water cascading down my smooth, now porcelain skin. After being patted dry with cloud-soft, fluffy towels I was wrapped in delicate silk garments.

As much as I enjoyed being pampered so much, I was terrified thihking of reasons why they would do this for me. Was I going to become some kind of fancy, high class whore? Or maybe a cute little doll for some lonely, rich, old pervert. The horrible, crazy stories my imagination lit up in my mind were interrupted as the same man who left me in the filthy, cheap bath room about an hour ago entered the room and eyed me up and down.

"Not bad. Pretty good, actually." he walked up to me, and I noticed he smelled of expensive bath soaps and alcohol. He sniffed me, "Seems clean enough to me. Did you like being pampered for once, eh, princess? Heh, time to fix you up on the inside now, too."

He slipped a bill into one of the ladies standing aside, and her face lit up with amazement and happiness, "Thanks, babe. Have a good one." he laughed softly and led me outside, where a ride was waiting for us.

What kind of a man _was_ this guy? Purchasing humans as merchandise and being able to live in the lap of luxury as if nothing... he was up to something.

* * *

"Ok, princess," how I wish he would stop calling me that, "now that we've cleaned you up all nice and well on the outside, how bout we fix you up a bit inside, eh?"

Tired of questioning what he meant, I just let myself accept whatever came next.

But... how in the world could I prepare myself.

For ettiquete lessons!?

* * *

"No, no, no, when you eat, do not move your head forward towards the spoon; keep your head backed against the chair and bring the spoon carefully to your mouth. No- wrong spoon! Keep your head _backed up_ against the chair - for God's SAKE do I have to tie your neck to the chair? NO SLURPING!"

And this is what I endured- cramming for 18 hours straight.

Amongst the things I learned were pouring tea, arranging flowers, smiling prettily, applying makeup, walking properly, speaking properly, SHUTTING UP...

I had to balance books on top of my head, speak with marbles in my mouth, stand up straight, chest out, stomach in, shoulders back, chin parallel to the floor and yadda, yadda, yadda...

Do I really have to go through every detail again?

When the woman was fairly convinced that there was no way that 14 years of my kind of living could be undone, she settled with only being able to have me only remotely pass as if I had breathed the air of rich people for a couple of days. Act like a snobby giirl... act like a doll. Wasn't too hard.

Could I pass her test? Could I pass the test of the man who put me through all this, after he bought me?

Most importantly, could I pass the test he was inevitably going to put me up to... the one he kept mentionting, but never said anything specific about?

* * *

SykoeAnimeCrasherz: Ok, ok... so I guess the castle didn't appear today.

I don't like making long chapter cuz a.) get's too long, boring, and lazy to read and write, b.) might get confusing, and c.) i want to keep some ideas for the next chapter so I don't start off with a pure blank canvas.

So the castle WILL appear next chapter, I can guarantee it... I don't swear, but I can promise!

REVIEW if you want to see your PRECIOUS castle ever again... -mwahaha-


	6. Potential Princess

**Sykoe:** OK, FINALLY... THE FRIGGING CASTLE.

I had trouble figuring out a way to get Hinata into the castle... but I think I finally got a painless and partially believable way. :D

... it's MY STORY DAMN IT.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6, Potential Princess**

I can't live like this. What is the point of breathing, of thinking, of feeling if all they can do is command and all I can do is whine and complain to my own damn self. I swear, if I wasn't so shy I'd tell them what I REALLY thought about all the bull they were putting me through...

But swearing is not lady-like. My etiquette teacher would make sure I was well aware of that, among other obscure rules of "proper behavior." Like I was ever going to use them.

* * *

"You pass. Now get out." 

As much as it pained me to realize it, that "crash-course in etiquette teacher" lady was way to eager to see me go...

Oh, well. I was eager to be able to.

After I was kicked out of that woman's classroom and never allowed to show my face there again, the man was waiting to pick me up and take me... somewhere. I had no idea where he was going to take me next... maybe a class on how to sit so perfectly still and never speak so you could actually be mistaken for a doll?

...Not quite.

I was headed for a line-up.

* * *

"Hyuuga, sir." my new master stood rigidlly straight, smiled, and answered in a tone that was way too polite for my taste. He was speaking to a fancy-looking man in a fancy-looking building, describing... me. 

"You say she is a Hyuuga...?" The fancy-looking man with the apparent authority adjusted his glasses and grabbed my chin with his thumb and forefinger, pulling my face 2 inches within the wrinkly skin of his. "Lovely eyes, she definitely has the eyes. No other clan like them."

My eyes. That struck a nerve. I was always sensitive about my scary, ugly orbs... how dare he draw attention to them.

"Well then," the man said, standing back and eyeing me up and down. I swear if I had a dollar for anyone that inspected me like livestock or a purebred dog... "right this way, sir, Miss Hyuuga."

Miss Who The What? Were they coming up with names for me now?

Where was I going now... was I getting all prettied-up just to be resold!?

Upon entering a room with the left and right walls lined with 15-20 dolled-up girls, I thought my suspicions were confirmed.

Only when my master yanked me to the side for a brief second to whisper harshly in my ear was I yanked back to reality, "Ok, princess, here's the deal. You want a clean life? Marry a handsome, strong man, and bear his -and only his- children? Dudn't everybody? Well, you better fuckin shape up in there, make yer self all purdy and smiley- whatever it takes."

"Impress. That. Prince."

"I know, I know, what do I get out of it? Don't you worry about that. Just worry about showing off what you've got."

"What are you two being so secretive about?" the fancy man smiled, standing politely to the side, though he seemed suspicious.

"Oh, I'm just telling my cute niece here that not matter what, we will still love her, even if she _doesn't_ get picked." I cringed at the way he snarled the words. The fancy man smiled, and led me into the room.

My master left, and the man walked to the front of the room, where two doors creaked open slowly, sighing with the breath of years of tradition. Through these gates of time, a boy stalked in slowly; the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. From what I could see, his expression was mostly blank, annoyed even. Jeez. I don't wanna be here, either.

That's all I allowed my eyes to drink in before I shut them off from the world.

I backed up against the wall, copying all of the other girls. I kept my gaze to the ground and allowed my bangs to cover my face. I was the last girl on the left side of the room, facing the last girl on the right.

The boy walked slowly down, barely paying attention to the girls smiling, showing cleavage, or standing perfectly still lining the walls. I did exactly the opposite; I did all I could to be unnoticed. I was scared.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the boy passed by the other last girl and I. He glanced at the other girl - sparkling green eyes set in a pale face, framed with corn-blond curls. She was so cute- he was bound to pick her. I had to keep telling myself that... all of the other girls were cuter than me, and I was not going to get picked.

He paused briefly as he reached the end of the room and turned to walk back. There, in that instant moment when my eyes fluttered upwards and his heels were scraping the floor as he turned to face me, I caught my first glimpse of his face up close.

Cold, onyx eyes bore into me like icy daggers. His glare wasn't cruel, it was the look of somebody impatient and forced. Those black-ice eyes were only more dramatic set on his powder-white face -the paleness of his skin rivaled mine. My heart skipped a beat that second our eyes met, did a couple of somersaults and took a flying cannon-ball into the pit of my small intestine. In that split second he awoke an emotion in me that I had never felt before. (No, not that, pervs. Think deep. Think nostalgia.)

For that second, I hoped he would pick me. I hoped that something about me would stand out amongst the other girls, and make him think, "This girl is the one."

But I remind myself...

How would I make it?

How long could I keep up this clever disguise, this new name, new past, new self... Until the old me slipped out, something I said or some way my body language switched for a split second - and once again I was that whore from the Red Light District. I was bare, naked against the eyes of critics and I was thrown back out onto the streets.

But I bet it wouldn't be so easy to find another Naruto out there.

Or even the same one... I would probably never see him again.

A silentemotear slid down my cheek in the name of the boy who started this all, and my heart skipped another beat as I heard my "name". My label.

"Miss Hyuuga, follow me." The fancy man smiled warmly in front of me. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and lips crinkled to make him look like some sweet old man. What did they want now?

I was led to the front of the room, where the boy - the prince- had entered. As I walked the few steps through the narrow room, I could feel twenty pairs of eyes burning their glares into my back and the back of my head. I was too scared to check if I was only imagining things.

The double doors swung open like the gates of heaven, and there stood my angel.

"Hinata Hyuuga..."

The name crumbled stiff off of his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Sykoe:** WHOOOHOOO!!!! She's in the castle, AND in the same general vicinity as Prince Sasuke! ZOMG LOLZ! (Sorry, I'm giddy from reaching my goal of getting Hinata into the castle... and pulling an all-nighter.) 

I love this story so much... but I feel like I'm letting it down. I have ideas of what happens in the story, and it's like a little movie in my head, but when I type it into fanfiction, it comes out all wrong. Like an artist with gorgeous visions but no hands to paint them with... ok maybe not EXACTLY like that, but I feel like my words are cheap. Not even plausible.

But that's me, and I am probably more critical towards my stories than anyone else.

Now review, my lovelies. Shower me with critique or stoke my ego.


	7. Mismatched Royalty

**Sykoe:** WEEEE Igettowriteabout sauce-gay... igettowriteabout sauce-gay... hee.

I"m happy now.

Hopefully this chapter is more improved than the last one... blegh.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7, Mismatched Royalty**

"Wha-What..."

_Will you..._

_... marry me..._

_MARRY ME..._

"I _said_, will you _marry_ me!?"

"Master Sasuke, I don't think she-"

"Yes!"

And it was a rocky marriage from the start.

* * *

Hinata stood, alone, in that same room where Sasuke had proposed to her just a few minutes ago. And she had said yes. 

"What were you thinking?"

Sasuke paced, in a room adjacent to Hinata's, walking from one to the other, listening to his personal advisor ranting on and on about Sasuke's apparently unwise selection.

"So many girls, so _many_ girls, and you had to pick that one. The other girls had beauty, talent, _wealth_..."

"Exactly!" Sasuke stopped facing to spin to face his advisor. His expression had gone from one of indifference to one of fury. "Don't you remember? We went over this! Don't you remember, don't you understand? We... we... her..."

The advisor's expression softened and he reached his hand out towards the angry prince, only to have it swatted away. "Master... you're going to have to forget someday. We cannot have a troubled king rule our peaceful kingdom. If anyone found out you still-

"They shall not know, and I will do as I please!"

"Master-"

"And that's final. Now take me to my bride."

"Sir."

The double doors opened, revealing a Hinata pushing together her forefingers together with a look of petrification plastered on her face.

"The wedding must be as soon as possible, Miss Hyuuga!" the advisor exclaimed, instantly beaming. "Is that okay with you, Miss?"

"Ah... it's... wedding?"

"Yes! Oh, there is so much to plan, the royal banquet, the ceremony... Oh, and your dress!" he eagerly lifted her arm, then the other, inspecting her waist and hips. "A bit scrawny for a princess, aren't you? Ah, well, you'll have to do, won't she master Sasuke?"

"Hn." he crossed his arms over his chest, "Do with her as you must, take her measurements and whatnot; I'm going out."

"You heard the prince!" The advisor began shooing her back through the doors from whence she came, which meant passing by the other glaring girls once again. Their sparkly little blue, green, and black eyes burned holes in the back of Hinata's head. "Ladies," the advisor began, "Prince Sasuke has chosen his bride, the young miss Hyuuga. Hence, the rest of you must be sent home. Have a good one my lovelies!"

His positivelly joyful disposition sent sunbeams bouncing off the walls, while the other girls' gloomy demeanor sent rainclouds over Hinata's poor little head. They filed out of the room one by one, not without thanking the advisor and giving Hinata a nasty look.

"Oh, dear..." he sighed and relaxed as if a large burden had been taken from his shoulders. "That was stressful."

He gave Hinata a look of pure scrutiny.

"You really aren't much, are you? Skin and bones and pasty white skin... are you even a princess?"

A blush spread over Hinata's face, taken completely by surprise, "I-I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear! I take that back. How rude of me." he touched her shoulder kindly, then began to lead her towards the door, "Now, let's get this show on the road shall we? Maybe with the right dress you can have a figure."

Ouch.

* * *

"HOIII!" Hinata let out a huge whoosh of air, eyes bugging out of her head as three female servants held her, one pulled her forward and another pulled a corset closed around Hinata's waist, leaning back for leverage.

Another older servant woman walked up, disgusted by the entire scene. "No, no, no, ALL wrong."

Hinata looked up expectantly. A savior? These women were all trying to kill her, suffocate her, couldn't she see?

"NOT. Tight. Enough. Out of my way." The woman pushed her way through, gently grabbing HInata and the corset and yanking violently.

By this time, Hinata was completely out of breath and had a horrible pain in her stomach, like recovering from a punch. She was forced to let her chest move up and down, not her stomach, to breathe.

"See, girls? All in a days' work."

The other girls watched the woman stand back proudly.

"Wat're you waitin' for? Get going, measure her!"

Scattering like cockroaches, the idle servant girls fetched tapes and rulers, papers and pencils and gathered around poor suffocating Hinata.

"Oh, my." one commented. "How skinny m'lady is!"

"Why, m'lady's bones stick out of her skin!"

"Is she properly fed?"

Hinata shrunk back in all this attention, and only let them comment about her relentlessly as she stood there like a robot, being poked and wrapped and touched while forced to stay still.

"Don't worry, m'lady, we'll take care of you!"

With these kind words, Hinata perked up a bit. _Not_ an insult?

"Yes, we will make sure you eat well here!"

"How lucky m'lady is..." another one changed the subject dreamily, "to get to marry the Prince Sasuke. They say he is the handsomest in all the land!"

"Oh, hush! Stop embarrassing yourself and m'lady!"

Hinata could only smile and blush profusely at these servants and her own circumstances.

"Ok, m'lady, you may step down." a dizzy Hinata stepped down from the small stool on which she was forced to stand while she was being measured. "We are all done! Your dress will be made soon, then you may try it on and see if you like it!" the servant beamed at her.

Hinata turned crimson as the servants attempted to put her clothes back on her. Allowing it so they could finish up, she ran out into the hallway, embarrassed and feeling undeserving. Suddenly all this admiring attention, not just from servant girls - who were still better than her- but from the Prince's advisor, and the Prince - THE PRINCE- himself!!!

Why had he chosen her? Why was this burden placed on her shoulders? If she was discovered...

Hinata's hands flew to her neck. The gallows, the guillotine.. she was not safe here.

But where could she go?

And would they let her... how could she ever escape under this careful watch?

She stepped out into the hallway, and there was a man-servant, waiting for her.

"The prince would like you to join him for dinner. We will be waiting at the dinner table while a servant takes you to your room to change into evening wear."

"Um.. y-yes, sir..." she had said that right, right?

He gave her a weird look and stepped aside, allowing two girls to step forward and lead Hinata away to her temporary living quarters.

"You shall live here in the castle, m'lady." One of the servant girls explained to her. "Only until the wedding shall you have your own room, then you will move in with the prince."

Holy. crap. Hinata, in bed, with the prince. There was only one thing HInata knew you were supposed to do in bed with someone, and that wasn't sleeping.

She didn't want to do that! HInata had thought that she had escaped that life, but being forced into the life of a princess was just as bad as being sold into the life of a whore?

Hinata panicked. How long until the wedding?

Whatever that man had said, she didn't care. This was the one thing she had wanted to avoid

No matter what, there was not going to be a wedding.

* * *

**Sykoe:** WHEEE! I haven't sat down to write this in a while... I finally got meself sum IDEAZ!

Whooo!!!! I finished the chapter! Hope you likeyz!

Oh, voice your deepest love for me in the form of reviews!

Or just say... "hey, i read your chapter and it has words in it."

Whatever... just review!!!


	8. BAD Behavior

**Sykoe: **I think of all of my stories, at this point I am most into this one because I have no ideas for any of the other ones!

And sorry if some chapters of ANY of my stories are short, but... wouldn't it be nicer and more fair to my readers to have true emotion in a story than just forced, loooong text? Yeah...

:D

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8, BAD Behavior**

"Which dress would you like most, m'lady?" three servant girls delicately laid out three very elegant and dark evening dresses on the bed before me.

I could only gawk at the gorgeous garments; a loose-sleeve, low-neck burgundy gown with black trim and a corset, a dark blue v-neck with black lace edges and puffy sleeves, and a forest green gown with a low, square neck and long, tight sleeves.

"Erm... wouldn't I... uh.." Wouldn't I kind of need a figure to hold those up?

"What is that, m'lady says?"

"E-eh..." What was I going to pick? I had no experience in evening-wear... hell, I could barely dress myself at all.

THAT'S IT!

"A-Ahem..." I cleared my throat quietly. The servants continued to fix up the dresses so they were aligned straight in front of me. "_Ahem!"_ They turned to me this time. "I would like to wear the dark blue one, please."

"Yes, m'lady. Let us remove your clothes."

I only stood there, taking it, as they tightened the corset as tight as they could go leaning back and closing their eyes in effort... and smiled. The blue v-neck - it was the perfect dress to show off my non-boobs, non-curves, and non-butt!!!

Hooray for non-attractiveness in the name of ruining weddings!

* * *

A handsome prince sat at the head of a 20-foot long table. He stared at his own plate, ceramic. It was white and shiny. There were little golden flowers adorning it. 

He glanced at the plate sitting in front of the seat to his right, ceramic. It was white and shiny. There were little golden flowers adorning it.

Where _was_ that woman?

Usually, the noble prince kept himself busy with sports, town matters, and going out on business, but now that he was left to wait for a skinny little girl -his_ fiance_- to come to dinner, the doubts that were usually kept at bay clouded his mind and swirled around until he was just an edgy, doubtful, vulnerable human being.

'What if's' mixed in with his normal train of thought, and everything became a question. What if this marriage proposal was a bad idea? What if it wasn't going to fix anything? What if he was going to make a bad king? What if... he couldn't... forget_ her_?

* * *

"U-um.. excuse me.." having chosen the perfect dress to not suit me, and making my way to the table, I fought to even force a three little words out of my mouth. The Prince seemed serious, sitting at the table. Maybe this dinner would be very awkward... neither of us were quite the conversationalists; I could tell that much by just being with him for five minutes. His brows were furrowed in deep thought... I felt rude to violate his daydreams. 

"Hm?" The prince straightened up and turned at the sound of the tiny voice barely more audible than a mouse's squeak. "Oh. Where were you? You're late."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I shrank back. His tone suggested impatience. He expected an answer. What was I going to say? I didn't want to make a bad impression on him! Oh, wait... yes, I _did_! Now was my chance! "I, uh... was in the bathroom!"

"Okay... Sit down, here." Sasuke stood up to pull out the chair next to him, allowing me to sit down.

Come on, Hinata! I mentally scolded myself. Is that the best you can do? You want to make him hate you! Repulse him!

"Um... I was in the bathroom..." I began again, stepping back and placing a hand on the table. "B-because I was sick! Yeah, I had the runs!" I held a hand to my stomach for emphasis. "It was really horrible."

"O-oh... kay..." Sasuke was taken aback, to say the least. She'd already gave him an excuse, he didn't need... details. Oh, well, she better sit down; he was hungry.

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat. I wasn't a_ horrible_ liar. And that seemed sufficiently gross. For dinner, anyway.

"Well," Sasuke began in a business-like tone. "Butler. What is on the menu tonight?"

A man, dressed in black, stepped out of the shadows of the dining room, a napkin draped over his arm. "Tonight, your highness, there will be wonton soup, steak, and for dessert; cheesecake." (P.S. Readers, it's pretty obvious I have no idea about fancy meals... course dinners... Japanese food... I'm just naming off things that are pretty damn yummi to me. :D)

Two small bowls of soup were laid out before us, and the aroma wafted up from the steaming liquid to my nostrils. Sweet heaven; it smelled delicious! Quickly, I looked over to the several silver utensils laid out before me. Assorted forks, knives, and spoons of different sizes were lined up by my plate. I remembered this from my "manners" cramming classes.

To be a lady, you must be clean, neat, and know how to use the proper eating utensils... Ha! Ladylike is not what I wanted to be tonight.

As Sasuke slowly and quietly sipped the soup, using a nice little soup spoon, he caught a glance of the young girl before him picking up the bowl and bringing it to her mouth, slurping the soup down, even allowing broth to dribble down the corners of her mouth and roll off of her chin in great big droplets. Why, she looked like an uncivilized child! Rude, disrespectful... he should be offended, downright _outraged_!

He laughed.

"Mff?" I was in the middle of picking up a pieces of meat with my fingers and stuffing them into my mouth hungrily when I noticed the prince looking at me, covering his mouth, and very slightly _giggling. Definitely _not what I expected...

I hiccuped, causing the half-chewed meat stuffed in my mouth to go down my throat and I began to choke. Coughing and sputtering and spewing little pieces of meat onto my hands, tears clouded my vision and I turned red. Sasuke reached a hand out to me, concerned. When he saw that I had finished wheezing and swallowing down large chunks of meat, and was currently sucking in air rapidly, he leaned back in his chair, still sitting up straight.

Why didn't he get mad?

Two men with trays approached the table, picking up our empty soup bowls and replacing them with large plates of steak, cornbread, and steamed sweet peas. Once again, the delicious aroma of the food caused me to drool.

This time, though, I knew that using my fingers as eating utensils wouldn't be enough to gross him out, especially if it was going to amuse him. I needed a different tactic, but what? That would have to come later; eating was better than thinking!

_This girl..._ Sasuke thought, perplexed,_ acts like an idiot_. _But.. one minute, she goes from a shy little mouse to wolfing her food down like a_ _disgusting child... what's next?_

We devoured our steak in silence, neither making a move to start a conversation. I was too busy inhaling the deliciously seasoned meat too even notice the silence, and Sasuke was wrapped up in his thoughts.

As dinner ended and dessert was brought out, though, he made a move to strike up a discussion. "So... erm, Lady Hinata. What's life like in the Hyuuga manor? How is the Head doing?" he inquired in all seriousness.

"Zhe Huu-guh wuff?" I attempted to form words while still chewing the delectable cake filling my mouth. With a fork to my lips, I blinked in confusion. _Does he mean my old home? Or at least... the home that everyone assumes I'm from? Oh, no! I'm no good at making up stories, and I have no idea what life is like over there!_

I gulped down a huge lump of cheesecake, suddenly not so sweet. With a shaky hand, I placed the fork on my plate. "I... I..." My heart began to pump faster and faster, hammering in my chest. I could hear my own heartbeat; feel it in my head. "I have to go to the bathroom..." I made it seem urgent. A lie, of course.

"O-oh." Sasuke stood up, pulled out my chair, and pointed. "Walk down that hall, and three doors down to your right there will be a bend that takes you to the guest wing. Two doors down, to your left, there should be a room with a bathroom in it."

I nodded, trying desperately to cling to the directions in my head. Three doors down, to my right, two doors down, to my left... three doors, right, two, left...

The hall was huge, with ceilings more than 20 feet high. The floor was marble with a red carpet laid over it. On my right were huge, oak-wood doors, and on my left were gigantic picture windows from floor to ceiling, thick curtains pulled aside to reveal a starry navy-blue sky. The moon hung low and round, golden-yellow, allowing light to spill in and illuminate the stone hallways of this giant, lonely castle. Finally, I came to the bend three doors down, and turned, counting the doors on my left. This place was so dark and elegant... I didn't belong.

When I finished spectating over the strange white seat with a hole in it, filled with water, (plumbing... something new that poor village folk were not yet introduced or accustomed to) I washed my hands and began my way back to the dining room table, were Sasuke was sitting, head resting on his hands, brows furrowed.

"H-Hello..."

"Ah, Lady Hinata." He stood up, pushing in both of our chairs. "It time for us to head back to our... room."

"R-Room?"

"Yes." His stony gaze didn't falter. The granite tone in his voice didn't soften. "As of tonight, we will be sharing a room."

I choked. No... No no no sharing rooms meant... one bed. Two people... one room... bed... naked... NO!

"The servants will lead you to the master bedroom. I have some business to attend to."

Two servant girls stepped out of the shadows as the butler had done earlier, and smiled at me. Their kind faces and sincere grins only spelled out evil to me, and came off as sinister.

Sasuke stalked off in one direction, and the servant girls began to walk another as they lead me away to where my death chamber awaited...

When the prince was out of sight and earshot, I halted, causing the servants to turn around, confused. Then, I broke into a sprint.

_"I have to go to the **bathroom**!!!"_

Anything to get away. But... what now?

* * *

**Sykoe:** One bed... two people! This only spells out "bow chicka wah wah" to Hinata, so she runs! Oooooooh... this smells like trouble... and cheesecake. Yummi. 

REVIEW!!! AUTHOR-LADY NEEDS LOVE!!!!


	9. Intruders in the Courtyard

**SykoeAnimeCrasherz: **Finally, back to updating!

And finally, back to Naruto!

I hope all of you long-time readers haven't abandoned hope... and I hope new readers enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9, Intruders in the Courtyard**

I had woken up that day, cold, damp, and feeling like I had been hit head-on by a cart. And worst of all, Hinata was gone.

The lovely little dancer girl whom I had fought for so hard to rescue was wrenched from my grasp so easily. But it wouldn't end there. I wouldn't let it.

I was going to get her back.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" 

"Naruto, you smelly bastard!"

"Hey..." I looked around at a dirty stable with a few shitty horses, filled with dirty, raggedy boys - thieves like me. In one corner of the room was a pile of stolen goods - food, jewelry, candy... throwing some bread and meat on the pile, I walked over to where the boys were sitting and standing around.

"Why so down?" One of them, Kiba, looked me in the eyes and must have noticed that I wasn't being myself that day. His black eyes focused on my clear, blue ones. The red triangles on his cheeks were flecked with pieces of the meat pie he was munching on, and his little dog attempted to lick them clean.

"I... I met someone..." the image of a pale girl with flowing, navy blue hair appeared in my mind.

"Who?" Chouji, a chubby boy in the corner stopped stuffing his face enough to look up at me. Even Shikamaru, sitting next to him and chewing on a piece of jerky looked up with interest.

"A girl."

"Where the HELL did you meet a... a girl!?" Kiba almost choked on his meat pie, spitting out the last word like poison.

"Well, I met her in the Red Light District, but-"

"The Red Light District? Naruto, you stupid -" Shikamaru gave me a look as if I were an idiot.

"No! It's not like that!" I shouted defensively, balling my hands into fists.

"It's not? Naruto, I can't believe you... you know those girls! They don't love you! It's their job to-"

"No!" I interrupted Chouji in the middle of his -logical, but annoying- lecture. "She's a virgin."

"What?" Kiba was now utterly confused. "But, the Red Light District..."

"You don't get it!" I calmed down a little. Maybe they'd listen to me. "I saved her."

"Saved her? What shit are you spouting man, seriously!?" Shikamaru now had a look of frustration plastered on his features.

"RRRGH!" my patience with my friends was coming to an end. "If you'd just listen to me... I was stealing bread, and they were chasing me, so I ran into the Red Light District and I see this girl... I use her as a shield, but it doesn't work. Next thing I know, she's following me back to where I usually sleep, and then we end up talking and..."

"And?" Chouji looked at me, apparently interested now.

"And that's it." I glared at them all without regret, trying to smother the perversion apparent on all of their expressions. "The next day they found us, knocked me unconscious on the side of the road and took her away."

"Well, that's probably the last time you see her." Kiba snorted, finishing off his meat pie.

"Shut up, Kiba!" I yelled, startling his little dog.

"It's true!" he held up his hands defensively, hurt. "Now quit being pansy and share some of that food." he licked his lips at the sight of the ham in my hands.

"I..." I continued absentmindedly, ignoring his drooling stare. "I know where she is."

"What?" They all stated in unision.

"I followed her..." I looked down at floor, then up to their eyes. Realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Aw, crap." Shikamaru buried his face in his hands. "You want us to helpy ou get her back, don't you? Stupid fuck. Where is she."

"The castle." I said in all seriousness.

"What the fuck?" Kiba practically shouted. "Seriously, Naruto, c'mere. If what you're smoking is making you see pretty girls and castles, I want some."

"I'm not high, Kiba, you idiot! I'm serious!" Kiba crossed his arms. He was tired of this. "They kidnapped her and sold her to some guy who took her to the castle! And she's in there, I swear!!"

"Well, how the hell do you expect for us to get her back?" Chouji spat out through a mouthful of half-chewed food.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan." I said, tossing the ham aside only for Kiba to catch it in his mouth happily.

"And what's in it for us?" Shikamaru sat up straight next to Chouji, now intent.

I held up a prize in my hand, and at the sight of it, all of my comrade's eyes widened in shock.

"How the _hell _did you get so much _money_!?!?" Shikamaru stood up and walked towards me, but I backed away and held the cash behind my back.

"You know we're not supposed to steal that much- we'll get caught!" Kiba seemed worried, glancing around the stable as if a policeman would just pop out of one of the horse's asses.

"Don't worry guys, I have it all worked out. We ain't getting caught."

"Naruto, you sneaky bastard." Chouji glared at me.

"Now," I began, stuffing the money back inside my shirt. "You guys will get your reward soon enough. This is what I need you to do..."

* * *

And that, dear listeners, is how I ended up hidden in the trees surrounding the courtyard of the castle, waiting for something to happen. 

After having explained the plan to my companions, we had been intently watching the castle for guard activity. We had so much memorized, we could have told you where Guard number 24 stopped to scratch his ass every night at 9:13. But that didn't matter; what mattered was getting safely into the castle to rescue Hinata.

"Psst, Naruto." A harsh, whispery voice reached me through the thick branches of the tree. "PSST!"

"What is it, Kiba?" I hissed. My friends, though had helped me so much, were bound to get me caught.

"I'm hungry!" he whined, and Akamaru whimpered. Guard number 33 perked up, and his hand flew to his side where his knife was sheathed.

"Yeah!" Chouji piped in, complaining, when the Guard had safely stalked off in some random direction. "What-say after this we take some of that money of yours and buy ourselves a decent meal?"

"Not now, you guys!" I scolded. "We have to get Hinata out first, then come your rewards!"

"Hey, Naruto," I discerned Shikamaru's quiet whisper among the whining of idiots.

"What?" I listened to Shikamaru; he was smart. Maybe he had something planned.

"How exactly do you intend on finding this girl? I mean, we get into the castle, simple enough. But then what?"

"Oh..." I paused. I hadn't exactly thought that through. I thought it would be easy enough to find her once we got in, "Well, I know where her room is, if that's what you're wondering. The only problem would be finding it once we're in, and that can't be hard enough!" I lied.

Shikamaru would destroy me if he knew that I had no idea what I was doing; they all would. But all I needed to do was find her, and get her out... if I could do it once, I could do it again!

Now, all we needed was for Guard number 40 to round the corner at the right side of the courtyard wall and the coast would be clear for us to enter the premises.

Just then, a figure burst through the doors of the castle. They stumbled drunkenly across the courtyard, tripping to a stop in front of the castle. Like a lump, the layed their head in their arms on the edge, and heaved up and down, as if out of breath and gasping.

At a closer look, I realized it was the reason I was here.

Hinata!

Shikamaru must have noticed me tensing, and jumped down to my branch just in time to yank me back up from jumping down to the courtyard like a retard.

"Wait!" he hissed angrily. "Don't do anything stupid - the coast isn't clear just yet!"

I growled impatiently - so close!

"Jesus, Naruto, why do you want her so badly anyway?" I heard the rustle of leaves, and Kiba's head popped out. "She's not even that hot."

Furiously, I yanked my arm from Shikamaru's grasp. "You guys don't understand!"

Recklessly, I jumped down into the moonlit courtyard.

"Hinata!" I shouted, running over to the foutain. A pale young girl with a tear-streaked face lifted her head up momentarily, and her mouth gaped opened in shock.

"N-Na..."

I halted in my tracks. What had they done to her!?

"N-Na...Na...ru..." Slowly, she stood up, still huffing slightly, and walked over to me. As her gaze fell to the ground, she ran forward, and tackled me.

Her nails dug into my back as her tiny hands grasped fistfuls of my shirt tightly. She felt so warm and small against me, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and buried my nose in her hair.

"Mrrrtrr! Thrrkdnppedmrr, ndsllldmrrrnd, ndthnthey-they-" she took in a long, clear, sharp gasp of breath and cried into my shirt.

My hold on her tightened her, suffocating the both of us as I forgot about our surroundings and stood there, holding her as she shook. Everything around us melted away until there was only the sound of her muffled cries, and the smell of her clean, dark hair.

"Naru_to_!" I heard a hiss from the trees, and was jerked back to reality. Still holding her tightly, I turned my head slightly to see Kiba's head and his little dog poking out from within the thick, green branches. "Come on, we have to get the hell outta here!"

Reluctantly, I loosened my grip and rested my hands on Hinata's shaking, narrow shoulders, holding her at arm's. length.

"Hinata," I began, gulping. With nothing to say, I realized that I hadn't exactly planned this part either. What was she going to do, climb up the wall with me and run away, laughing, into the sunset? (It was nighttime, too, damnit!) "I... I came here..."

She sniffed, looking up at me with soulful, doe eyes brimming with fresh tears. "Wh-what is it?"

"I came here to rescue you." I averted my gaze, blushing profusely. Only now had I realized how stupid I sounded. A poor little blemish on society saving a pretty girl from a castle? Wasn't that supposed to be the other way around? The prince... rescued her, from me.

She leaned forward, trying to hug me again. I could tell she was lonely and aching for human contact - no! I shook my head, holding her close once more. She needed me!

"Come on, Hinata." I let go of her and held her at arms length again, then my arms lowered to grasp her tiny hands firmly. "I'm getting you out of here!"

"H-How?" she hiccuped.

"Don't worry, I have this all planned ou! I-"

CRASH!

The doors to the castle swung open, and this time an angry prince stormed out into the brilliant, moonlight -washed courtyard. Hinata, why aren't you in the roo-" it was his turn to stop and for his mouth to gape open stupidly.

"Fuck." I cursed. Taking one step behind me, I was beginning to back away in fear. I was battling on whether to just pick up Hinata and take her away, but I knew her big crappy-ass fluffy dress would get in the way, or get caught in the trees. She'd be too heavy.

Instead, I leaned forward quickly, placed my hand on the back of her head, and planted my lips firmly on hers. Then I darted away.

* * *

"Lady Hinata! Are you ok!?" I could hear the prince's concerned shouts fading away behind me as I flew through the trees with my comrades at my heels. 

"Naruto..." Kiba panted as he struggled to keep up with me, "I'm sorry..."

I guess they could tell how depressed I was. Maybe they understood now.

"Do we still get to eat?" Chouji asked tentativelly. He knew I was depressed, but he couldn't ignore his hunger.

I actually lauged. I knew my friends would help me - at least they tried. "Yeah... yeah, we do. No, well, you guys go on without me." at the edge of the trees, I stopped, fished one of the bills from my shirt-pocket, and handed it to Shikamaru.

"You're not coming with us?" Kiba questioned, worried. For any of us to deny food was just plain insanity.

"No... I... I'll meet up with you guys later." I sighed dejectedly.

"Alright..." They backed away reluctantly, before deciding I really wasn't going to change my mind and began making their way towards the city lights.

My lips still burning, I began to walk slowly back in the direction of the crappy apartments where my attic-room was. I had failed.

But remembering her warmth, her tiny frame limp in my arms... I knew it wasn't over for me. I wasn't going to give up.

Whatever happened, I was getting her back.

* * *

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz:** Awwww, just lookit all that mush! I can't believe myself!

Oh, well, writing it was pretty damn fun. :D

Poor little Naruto and Hinata, two souls pining for each other. And poor little clueless Sasuke - he'll get his soon. XD

_**REVIEW!!!! I worked so hard on this... T.T**_


	10. Something Has Gone Horribly Wrong

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz:**Wooot!!! The chapter numbers for this story are in the double-digits!!!!

Heh. I get happy too easily.

Anyway, onward, damnit!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10, Something Has Gone Horribly Wrong**

I knew from the moment I saw her standing before that raggedy boy in the courtyard that something had gone horribly wrong.

She had run from the maids in a hurry, and apparently, they told me, she had wanted to go to the bathroom. But after having searched all of the bathrooms in the manor, she was still nowhere to be found.

Was it such a great coincidence that I found her in the courtyard in the arms of a boy, before he _kissed_ her and ran away?

I watched her standing there, tears streaming down her red face, trembling from the cold. And I didn't know what to do. 

"Lady Hinata!" I jogged up close to her, worried. At the sight of her crying, I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me. Maybe she hadn't wanted to see that boy at all... if this was all an attack...!! "What did he do to you?"

She hiccuped, and burst into sobs more violent than the ones I had heard her crying into his arms.

"What did he do!?" My grip on her shoulders tightened, and I could see her wince, but I was determined to get an answer from her.

"I... I..." she stuttered. She wouldn't speak.

I loosened my hold of her shoulders, and in a desperate attempt to console her, pulled her towards me. Every one of her muscles tensed.

"What did he do..."

* * *

"Come on..." gently, I led her to one of the guest rooms. Maybe she wasn't ready to share a room with me just yet. Of course I had not planned anything perverted, but isn't that what married couples were supposed to do - share a bed? 

Through the silence of the halls I could only hear our footsteps and her tiny sniffles echoing off of the cold stone. Nothing made a sound as I could only see the moonlight reflecting off of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and nothing moved as I could only see our sillhouettes walking parallel to us in the mirrors lining the walls.

Holding her small hand felt strange, and it seemed she was all too happy to let go when we got to her room.

"Lady Hinata..." I hesitated. She would not look up. Taking her chin in my hand, I lifted her face up. "Have a good night. I will have a guard stand outside of your room to protect you from any further intrusions..."

She gulped nervously. Had I said something wrong?

"Pr-Prince Sasuke..." she let out a small, shaky sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I let go of her chin and stood back. Was she keeping something from me?

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the room and disappeared inside, only repeating herself. "I'm sorry. Good night."

Weird.

Before making my way back to my room, perplexed, I made sure that there were guards round-the-clock outside of her room to protect her. At least she was safe - her happiness was not my problem.

* * *

"Prince Sasuke, the Desert army will attack. They are hostile, with intentions to invade Konoha if you do not become their ally." The war general and I were sitting, cross-legged, on either ends of a small table. There was a map of the country laid before us, with a mark on where the city, Konohagakure, stood. "They want the land. Konoha forests are fruitful and prosper with resources. You're oing to have to find more soldiers. It is believed that by this month, they will be prepared for an all-out war with Konoha, if that is the only way they believe they can have access to our land and troops." 

"Hn..." I rested my chin on my hand, staring at the map laid before me. The Desert city, much larger than Konohakagure, stood just beyond the forest and on the other side of the Mountains. It would take them long to cross over to Konohagakure, hidden within the forest, so we had time to plan.

"And Prince Sasuke?" the war General began hesitantly.

"Yes, General?"

"The marriage to the Hyuuga girl will have to be soon, within this month, before the attack. If we can tie the alliance with the Hyuuga, we will be ready to battle!" he stood up straight. The Hyuuga were a strong clan, though reclusive, and their alliance would prove a great advantage.

"Yes. I apologize for having been putting it off so long."

"Do not apologize." the General smiled in understanding. "You have had a lot on your mind. Get some rest, we will continue the plans tomorrow."

"All right. Tomorrow it is." I stood up, realizing how drained I really was. My vision was cloudy and blurred, and every step I took only made me more light-headed.

I had never noticed how long and tall the hallways of the Uchiha castle seemed at night. Making my way to my room, I stumbled repeatedly in an insomnia-induced stupor. Putting on my night-clothes was such a chore that I decided the hell with it and slept in my underwear.

And it was there, laying alone on the bed in the master bedroom, that she appeared to me.

Now in my time of weakness, through stressful thoughts of wars and weddings, her face formed in my mind. Her long, flowing hair, pale complexion, feminine voice, and cheerful disposition... thoughts of the clear-eyed _Hyuuga_ girl were all but _forgotten_, replaced by days long ago of courtship and secret escapades with another girl; escaping from the castle guards to explore the forest, sneaking into each other's castles at night and taking long trips to the towns.

Flashbacks of the past, although romantic, haunted my dreams as I saw her smiling face and felt the warm touch of her hands. Back when we were together; back when we were happy.

Back then... before the tragedy.

Before she was taken from me.

It was so sudden; no one was prepared for her disappearance. One minute she was in safety's hold, on a trip to the city, and the next she was gone, eaten by the beasts of the forests for all anyone knew.

The entire town was questioned, down to every husband, wife, and child. Many men were accused of kidnapping her. Some were even excecuted, albeit wrongly.

After many months of searching each and every house and back alley, under every rock and root and up every branch in the forest, my dearest was finally declared dead.

My love was gone.

I never recovered from the tragic loss of my one and only ever beloved, and even in the present could not push her smile from my mind. She remained etched in the back of my head, ever-present. Everything reminded me of her; the smells and sounds of the present could only tie me to the past.

No, not even a war or a new marriage betrothal would pacify my inner turmoil.

I had to find out what had happened to her; or if she was still alive. If only we could find her somewhere, everything would be better. Everything would be back to normal again.

But despite all of my hardest efforts to find her, not even a body could be located. It was as if she had vanished from the face of the earth.

And now, after all that I had been through, I was forced into the fiirst battle of a war I could not fight, and into a marriage with a woman I could not love.

* * *

For the people in the town of Konohagakure, love had betrayed. They had known the bitter-sweetness of companionship, but just like that it had been snatched from them, and they were forced to live a life of unhappiness alone. 

Would any of them ever get their companions back? Would they all be happy again?

Or would one of them have to sacrifice their love or their very life to save the souls of the others?

* * *

(EEE, let's find out as my story becomes all fairy-tale like! Heh, watching Snow White -the non-animated version- isn't exactly doing me any good. XD I am becoming an evil torturer of my characters, bwahaha.)

* * *

Light filled the courtyard as I stepped out towards the fountain, dressed in cream-colored, gold-laced robes. 

I was dressed for a banquet. The Prince had just been informed that the attacks on Konohagakure would be soon; and he inteded to set the marriage date - the sooner the better.

Today was the day that I would no longer be Hinata _Hyuuga,_ or whatever these crazy royals decided my name was. I would be Hinata Uchiha, and I would be queen.

"M'lady, the banquet is ready for you now." A servant girl tentatively stepped out from the castle, wringing her hands. I knew it; they had sent her to follow me. The entire castle was suspicious ever since that day... they made sure somebody always had an eye trained on me, their precious Lady.

Well, that was it. My last days as a free girl.

"Give me just a moment, Ilsa." I mumbled absentmindedly. I was not ready to go in and face crowds with all of their attention focused on me, Lady Hinata, their future queen.

"B-But M'lady, the Prince is waiting, and your Hyuuga family will arrive at any moment!!!"

"WHAT!?"_ Nobody_ had told me _anything_ about _that_!

"Yes, m'lady, have you not been informed?" She beamed at me. Apparently she had mistaken my utter shock as one of happiness. "You will finally get to see your family once more as a free, young, unmarried woman!"

"M-My family... m-m-my familyyy..." I felt the contents of my breakfast rising up to my throat.

"Yes." her grin soon turned to a look of doubt, "Are you not... are you not happy to see them?"

"I... I'm sorry Ilsa, I have to go!" I had to find a way out of that castle; before I was killed for impersonating royalty. Before I was murdered for being a filthy liar.

* * *

_Previously -couple days ago- at the Hyuuga estate..._

* * *

The pounding of hooves reached the walls of the Hyuuga estate, echoing with purpose. A messenger sat straight and proud atop an elegant, black horse. He brought news of great happiness. 

"Who goes there?" A guard shouted from atop the fence, looking down on this man bearing the insignia of the Uchiha castle.

"It is I, messenger for Prince Uchiha!"

"What is it you have been sent here for?"

"I bring joyous news! Great news!"

"Of what, say ye?"

"Of the wedding date between Lady Hyuuga and Prince Uchiha!"

"Wedding? What nonsense spout you, lad? There is no wedding! Why, there is not even a prospective bride Hyuuga!"

"B-But the lady Hinata Hyuuga... she is in the castle at this very moment! I swear it on my life!!!"

"Th-The Lady Hinata Hyuuga..." the eyes of the man at the gate widened in shock at the name. "But she has... it's been... come in, lad, you must speak to the Head about this." he shook his head a bit, and turned to the other side of the wall. "Open the gate! And you there, servant- inform the Head that he has urgent company. Make haste!"

"What is going on here?" the messenger, now confused and a bit fearful, led his horse through the gate.

"The Lady Hinata, as you say, couldn't possibly be getting married."

"And why _not_?"

"The Lady... the Lady Hinata has been missing every since she was but 11 years old. This year will be the fourth anniversary of her supposed _death_."

* * *

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz: **I am on FIRE! ON FAY-AH!!!! 

Another chapter within the month! And it's LONG! (For me, heh...) Whatever my grandparents are feeding me, it's working. XD

Or maybe it's just because I started high school and the drama is back all over again. T.T

Either way, I hope you enjoy my string of constant updates while they last. I'll try to make them last long this time.

REVIEW!!! I deserve it, no:D


	11. Crashed

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz:** WHOOO!!! Capitulo numero once!!!

ON WITH THE NONSENSE! MUSH!

* * *

**Chapter 11, Hyuchiha**

What are you supposed to do when everything's going wrong and nothing's going right and dead people come back to life and your loves are dead to you...

Do you cry?

Do you run away?

Nope. In this story - the answer is marriage.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," the messenger- yes, the one from the last chapter- placed a hand on his forehead, facing the Hyuuga's Clan Leader himself. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but: what?" 

"Oi." the Head was now exasperated, having to explain the details of the tragic tale, "Three years ago my young daugher and I were on a trip to the city, and just like that she was gone. We searched and searched for her, but after 3 years it was all we could do to get on with our lives."

"And so you never heard from her or her captors? But what would they want with her..."

"I haven't the slightest clue; if I knew that we might have been able to locate and rescue her. Even the town and its residence had forgotten her kidnapping, that is, until the next princess's disappearance..."

"What? Another kidnapping?" the messenger seemed in shock. Had the peaceful country of the leaves been holding a dark secret? "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"Well, the story is not mine to tell... it seems her and the Prince Sasuke had a bit of a secret romance going on... so it was even more of a blow when she was abducted. The Prince Sasuke has not been the same since then." the Head, Hiashi, was never one to meddle in other's business. But he was so happy to hear news of -possibly- his eldest daughter, he had forgotten himself for a moment. "But you must not speak of it! Sasuke had done so much to keep the romance hidden, and even as he searched for her he tried to keep it quiet. Now, it's all we can do to just pretend to forget..."

"I understand. So... what now?"

"Now... now, there is a wedding." The Head forced a smile. "And I would very much like to see my daughter..." tears brimmed in his eyes, but keeping dignified, he held his composure. "Now, what is this you speak of war?"

* * *

So while the Head of the Hyuuga family had a long and emotional conversation with a simple messenger from the town of Konohagakure, wedding preparations had already been made. Not realizing how time had flown, they found out they were going to be very, very late for a very, very important wedding. 

And so, leaving Hinata to walk in extreme loneliness towards the altar as her stomach churned, over two-thirds of the Hyuuga clan made their way to the Uchiha manor to hold their beloved eldest Head's daughter, the beautiful and timid Hinata, once more.

But all would not be a happy ending.

* * *

My innards churned inside of me with extreme nervousness and pure petrification as I walked down the red carpet in a pristine, embroidered white dress, on a bee-line to the altar. The Prince Sasuke stood next to a priest. 

He was not smiling.

Well, I wasn't ecstatic either. It was actually lucky for me that the Hyuuga family was late; it would only prolong my certain death. And at least the people would get their wedding...

My hands trembled from beneath the bouquet of flowers, and my red-stained lips were pressed together in a firm, tight line. I was preparing to cry.

This is not how I wanted my life to end.

"We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Lady Hinata Hyuuga and Prince Sasuke Uchiha." (or whatever the priests say) The priest began, and the music and crowds were silenced.

Keeping my eyes trained on the flowers in my hand, I only glanced up at Sasuke once. His eyes darted nervously around... but they met my gaze suddenly, and a lump of ice formed in my throat and spread to my stomach. His eyes were icy and impatient; not the ones of a kind groom, or even a prince. Tears threatened to spill... I was scared.

"Do you, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, take Lady Hinata Hyuuga to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Sasuke glared at me. The priest was oblivious.

"And do you, Lady Hinata Hyuuga, take Prince Sasuke Uchiha, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I... I do." I held the bouquet tighter to my chest, smothering the fresh-picked flowers. Their leaves and stems trembled delicately as I shook with nervousness. What would happen next?

The bouquet of flowers was knocked to the floor as a black-clothed man swooped down, wrapping me in his arms and carrying me high up. From above I could see the shock and fear plastered on the faces of the guests and my newlywed husband, and just as I disappeared I could see the white-robed, dark-haired, pale-eyed figures appear. They looked up at me with recognition.

They looked up at me with fear.

Next thing I knew, the breeze blew through my pinned-up hair.

I was on the roof.

"People of Konohagakure!" my captors voice boomed loud and clear behind me. There was something about the way he pronounced his words, quick and gruff... that's it! He had the accent of a desert-dweller; the soldiers would something stop at the brothels on their way to and from the desert! But that was months ago... now, a desert soldier had not been seen in town for over 6 months.

Suddenly, I felt the cool caress of a blade pressing against my neck. "Hurt me, and she dies; it's your choice."

Prince Sasuke and the white-robed men behind them froze.

"Heh, that's right." My captor tightened his hold on me, and allowed the knife to just nick my neck so a drop of blood fell onto the courtyard below. "Now, listen to what I have to say or I slice your precious queen a second smile."

"Rrr... Let go of her!" Sasuke shouted upwards from the courtyard below.

"Not wihout a price," my captor snickered, "Become allied with the Desert clan, and surrender ownership of your western land, and you will have your dear queen safe in your arms once more."

"I will do no such thing!" the Prince balled his fists so tightly his knuckles turned bone-white._ Is there no other way?_ he thought.

"You have three days." My captor began, backing away slowly from the edge of the roof. "Travel across the mountains to the Castle of the Desert, where you will sign a document passing ownership of the Western lands, commandship of your troops, and you will receive your queen. If by sunset on the third day you have not arrived, your queen will be disposed of..."

The last thing I saw befofre he rendered me unconscious was the image of the Prince Sasuke walking in the direction of the courtyard, away from me... letting me be taken away.

* * *

**Sykoe AnimeCrasherz:** I'm in the ZONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

review, plz, greatly appreciated. PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!


	12. Captive

**Sykoe:** -sigh- I reread this story to be able to continue... it's been so long... was I really that horrible a writer?

HERE IS MY ATTEMPT AT IMPROVEMENT!

And... enjoy :D.

* * *

**Chapter 12, Captive**

I knew nothing. My sense of sight was robbed from me and my other senses were almost useless.

I was surrounded only by silence and cold. I remember the transitions; being carried by a man, by a wagon, by a man again. Then being tossed into a room where I couldn't even see the light glow through my blindfold.

Somebody ripped off the black cloth wrapped around my head, and pushed me against a wall. Before my eyes could adjust, I could only touh the cold bricks and the damp, dusty straw.

I could only hear the loud, heavy clinking of a door being shut, and a padlock being fastened into place.

* * *

I silently listened to the conversation between the guard and the servant outside of my cell.

"Crazy, isn't it? Poor kid's been in there for at least 2 weeks." the guard's gruff voice echoed down the hall.

"They'll probably let her die in there..." the servant said, more quietly. Maybe he was protecting me, making me think I still had hope so I could die a little more sane.

"No. Rumor has it she's real important. Something about having ties to the Hyuuga... and she was going to marry Prince Sasuke, anyways. She must be important... enough to be kidnapped by the Sand King himself during her friggin' wedding ceremony."

"So why'd he kidnap her, anyways, just to keep her in here?"

"Well, from what I hear, he wants Prince Sasuke's armies. He wants to be his "ally", but what he really wants is to expand his empire. By the time Sasuke's allowed him to enter the city, they'll probably raze it to the ground. Kill the men, sell the women and children as slaves. Make that land his own."

"So that girl's only a pawn..." the voices faded as the guard led the servant to the staircase back upstairs.

From what I could figure out from these almost daily conversations between the cell guard and the servant that brought me my slop, I was in the Sand King's castle. He was my captor, and he stuck me in his castle's dungeon. I'd been in here for 18 days, and counting.

I'd heard what happened to hostages, prisoners, the kind of people who would be stuck in a dungeon. They were stuck inside for years. It was unfathomable to me, how someone could stay in an empty space with three walls and a gate for days on end. No light. No baths, no real food. Nothing. Maybe I'd have to find out.

My mind had wandered to places it hadn't gone in weeks. My days before the castle were simply a vague dream. Had they even happened?

From what I could hear from the guard and servant's occasional conversations, the Sand King and Prince Sasuke had been at war for a while.

Konoha stood on a very fertile, very vast amount of land. The mountains to one side of the city provided protection, but the rest of the huge land was surrounded by only forest. Prince Sasuke had to build a wall, 100 feet high, and thick enough on top for a few chariots to turn. It had watch towers placed strategically facing south, east, and west, and guards taking turns with their shifts so there was never a blind spot. At the sound of an alarm, all civilians would go back into their homes. Soldiers prepared themselves, archers climbed up to the walls to take aim at anybody who would come forth. In the case of a huge emergency, the townspeople would be evacuated into secret hideouts dug into the mountain.

The Sand Kingdom was, of course, surrounded by desert. This offered protection for them east and west. If the Sand King could capture the kingdoms surrounding him, his empire would become the hugest of that time. He couldn't do it simply with an army, or brute strength. He needed allies.

To the northest was Konoha. This was his first target, apparently. And I was only a pawn.

* * *

**Sykoe: **So it's really short, yeah...

I wanted to update real bad though. D:

There'll be more. :D

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
